Various forms of tree stands heretofore have been provided for supporting a Christmas tree in an upright position. However, most previously provided Christmas tree stands are not readily collapsible into a compact state for storage. In addition, most collapsible tree stands do not have a provision for supplying water to the lower end of the trunk of a Christmas tree to prolong its life indoors without excessive dropping of its needles. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of collapsible tree stand for use in supporting a Christmas tree in upright position and which may be readily collapsed into a compact state for storage during periods of non-use and yet will also provide water to the lower end of the associated Christmas tree trunk when the stand is in use.
Examples of previously known forms of Christmas tree stands, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,117,158, 2,531,117, 2,630,287 and 3,403,877.